


Harry Potter: After a War

by Dove00



Category: harry potter- JK Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: After a bad meeting with someone from his past who used to look up to him. He rarely has sleep and it’s barely thanks to being an auror when some people come to visit him.





	Harry Potter: After a War

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Multi chapter.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were fighting some death eaters when Harry saw it. A frogotten wand. He and Ron shot a last spell at the death eaters and bounded them and Harry picked the wand while Ron spoke.   
“I wonder why they even still try after their lord is dead.”  
“Yeah.” Harry said, inspecting the wand. He wondered who the owner was? Did the death eaters take the person? Or worse? Ron shook his shoulders.   
“Harry....are you okay? I asked you something but you got real quiet. You haven’t been sleeping, have you?”   
“Doesn’t matter.” It was true. Harry hadn’t slept in a while. “What did you ask?”   
“Who you think the wand belongs to? Does Head Jackson know you haven’t been sleeping?”   
“He wouldn’t let me do auror. Mate, if I tell him, he’ll make me sleep and we need to catch them all.” It had only been a year since the battle.   
“We will catch him. You need rest.”   
“You know you’re not my mother, right?” Harry snapped.  
Ron glared at him. “I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay. So, everyone’s kind of excited for the dinner.” A few weeeks ago, he, Ron, Dean, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus planned to have a nice dinner. Harry and Ron were living together while Ginny and Hermione lived together. Neville was dating Hannah Abbot and Dean and Seamus stared dating as well.  
—————  
“The wand belongs to...” Olivander trailed. They took it to Olivander as Jackson ordered. “Dennis Creevey.” Olivander finished. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Dennis Creevey wasn’t...um...fond of Harry since the battle, since Colin died.   
“Maybe I go alone?” Ron said as they left his office.   
“Nah. I know Dennis doesn’t like me-“   
“Harry, Percy doesn’t like you. That kid hates you. No offense.”   
“he hates me but it might be a trap so you still need a partner.   
—————  
They knocked and when Dennis opened the door to see Harry, he closed it. Harry sighed and knocked again.   
“Dennis, we need you to open up.”   
“And I need you to go to hell.”   
“Dennis, it’s Ron. It’s important. Please.” Ron said. After the battle, Ron needed to distract himself so he comforted another boy that lost his brother. Dennis opened the door.   
“Yes?”   
“Um, hi. Is this is your wand?” Dennis nodded. “I’m sorry, Ron. I’m must’ve misplaced it.” He took it.   
“Yeah. I understand.” Harry said. Dennis didn’t really pay him any mind. “We can be forgetful sometimes.”   
“I’m surprised you guys are aurors. I heard you once flew to school.”   
“Yeah.” Ron chuckled as did Dennis. Ron nodded at Harry. This was his chance to get the kid to stop hating him.   
“Yeah. I guess we all do silly things at twelve.” Dennis looked back at Harry.   
“Yeah. And mine’s was joining your stupid club.” And with that, he closed the door. Ron turned to Harry.   
“Well, that went better than I imagined.”

(Stay tuned.)


End file.
